new_marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Pryde
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde is a member of the X-Men. History Powers and Abilities Powers Phasing/Intangibility: Kitty Pryde possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Pryde had finished passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Pryde is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow incoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Pryde passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. Following her serious injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, Kitty's phased state became her natural state. She only remained solid by concentrating, and reverted to her phased state if that concentration was disrupted. After a number of years, she returned to her original tangible state. Her powers include: * Selective Intangibility: Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. * Partial Intangibility: Kitty can choose which parts of her body become intangible. She make one part of her intangible while leaving the rest of her body solid. * Elemental Intangibility: Allow elemental attacks to pass harmlessly through her such as water, fire, earth, air, energy, electricity, and even lightning. * Physical Disruption: Kitty can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. * Non-Corporeal Physiology: Kitty's intangibility abilities make her practically untouchable. * Air & Water Walking: Using her phasing/intangibility ability, Kitty can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. * Phasing/Intangibility Extension: From the first use of her phasing power, Kitty was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. * Camouflage: Kitty can easily blend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making her invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. * Shadow Camouflage: Kitty can also become completely invisible and unseen in shadows. * Electronic Disruption: She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. * Telepathic Resistance: Her thoughts were highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. * Cloaking: Kitty can hide herself and others from any type of optical eyesight. * Black Vortex Empowerment: After exposure to the power of the Black Vortex, Kitty's cosmic potential was unleashed, vastly improving on all of her previous abilities, now being able to phase through different planes of existence and ascend to a cosmic plane. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Kitty possessed moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. She demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by the Ronin Ogun. With the possession over, Kitty forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques he gave her, but she retained the knowledge of Japanese martial arts, as well as street-fighting methods taught to her by Wolverine. She also knows Israeli Special Forces Training. * Dance Training: Kitty is trained in ballet and modern dance. She continued to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter, and was highly agile. * Genius-level Computer Expert: Kitty was an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect, and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems she was a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She was on par with her former hacking partner Cypher whose mutant gift for languages granted him superhuman skill in the same field (albeit before he was consciously aware of his powers. * Multilingual: She speaks fluent Japanese, Russian, the royal and standard languages of the Shi'ar Empite and the Skrullos. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic, and knows some profanities in Hebrew. Weaknesses * Mystical Vulnerability: While phasing Kitty was still vulnerable to mystical attacks, however magic users like Scarlet Witch or Doctor Strange cannot affect her whilst Kitty is intangible. * Phasing Limitations: Since she was unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she could only continuously phase through solid objects (as when she traveled underground) as long as she could hold her breath. Denser materials were more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. When phasing through Adamantium it makes her sick. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury if not death. As it is an active ability, if she can't see an attack coming, she can't phase through it, a fact that the mercenary known as Deadpool once exploited when he knocked her out (taking her by surprise) in order to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:X-Men Category:Good guys Category:Mutants Category:Alive Category:Canon characters